Po
Main = |gender = Female |species = Teletubbie |color = Red |antenna = Circle |status = Determinant |appearances = Main Land (corpse) Satellite Station (first phase) Outskirts (second phase) Campaign}} Po is a major character of the Slendytubbies series and one of its primary antagonists when infected. Po was an experiment subject along with her friends, Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Laa-Laa. She was experimented in a futuristic house within a wild surface known as the Main Land and, just like her friends, is not aware of her situation. One day, Po ate a custard with her friends. However, Tinky Winky had mental disorders during the night because of the custard he ate, and left the house. Po became one of his victims. Physical Appearance Po is similar to her appearance from the Original TV Series; She is a humanoid covered in red fur with a circle-shaped antenna on the top of her head. Her face and the inside of her large ears have a paler skin color. After have been killed, she is hanged with her eyes closed, her face bloody and her screen broken in appearance. On her Pre-Mutation, she has a grey-ish face and empty-looking eyes. First Phase As an infected, she looks like some sort of insect-like creature. She now lacks ears and a lower jaw and has luminescent red eyes along with long sharp teeth protruding from her upper jaw. Her body is skinnier and taller than before, her regular arms being shrunk and moved down to the sides of her television screen, with human-like hands with fingers. She now has two new limbs attached to her shoulders, ending in scythe-like blades. On her bladed arms and her legs are various spikes. Second Phase She has a spider-like body, with four long legs that end in spikes instead of regular legs. Her bladed arms are hidden under the spiked cape-like structure behind her neck, and her regular arms are moved back up to her shoulders with a pair of claws at the ends. Her television screen is still cracked, and her head is identical to her previous mutated form. Personality In the Original TV Series, Po is described as being quite shy, lovely and rather tomboyish. She often plays with a scooter, that she calls "Po cooter", and describes Tinky Winky as her best friend. In Slendytubbies, Po displays a variable personality, depending on the player's dialogue choices. For the most part, she appears to have a kind, caring, and helpful personality, being eager to fix the custard machine and hand out Tubby Custard to her friends, as well as searching for Tinky Winky when he starts behaving abnormally and leaves the Teletubby House. However, she may also be polite and compassionate or rude and aggressive, depending on the player's dialogue choices. In her infected states, she does not appear to have any personality. The only notable characteristic of her behavior is her obedience to Noo Noo, as she always listens to him and never attacks him. Appearances Slendytubbies Her corpse is seen hanged from a large tree somewhat close to the Teletubby House. Gameplay-wise, she is only a decorative prop, not affecting the game at all until she appears in a popup; one showing her hanging, and another one showing her with Laa-Laa near the house. Slendytubbies II Po makes an appearance in Slendytubbies II. She mainly appears as one of the tertiary antagonists. In the Main Land and in TubbyCraft, she does not do anything, acting completely as a decorative prop. She does appear in her regular form in two of the popups. As an infected, she appears as the sole threat of the Satellite Station and one of the threats in the Training Maze. She walks towards the nearest custard to the player and standing on it until the player either moves closer to another custard or spots the player. If she spots a player, she will scream and chase them until the game ends. When next to the player, she will lunge her blades towards the player. If she touches the player, the player will die. She can be detected by her ticking noises, which she constantly makes. Slendytubbies 2D Po makes another appearance in Slendytubbies 2D, as both a prop and a monster, like the previous game. Her second phase, known as Spider Po, has been added in the Update 1.5. She acts just like her corpse from previous games, as merely a decorative prop. In her first infected phase, she appears as the sole threat of the Satellite Station and one of the threats in the Training Maze. She follows the player at the same speed than the player's walking speed. When the player is close to her, she will scream and speed up until the player gets far away enough. She also emits ticking noises whenever nearby. In the Satellite Station, she is easy to outrun as she is slower than the player. In the Training Maze, she has the same speed as the player, requiring the use of the maze walls to escape her. In her second infected phase, she appears as the sole threat of the Outskirts during dawn only. She follows the player slowly. When the player gets close to her, she will scream and speed up until the player gets far away enough. Unlike her other monster form, she does not emit ticking noises and is slightly faster than the player, forcing the player to use obstacles in the map such as trees and rocks to evade her. Slendytubbies III Po returns in Slendytubbies III in both Campaign and Multiplayer. Campaign Chapter 0 Po is the playable character of Chapter 0 - It was good. The game opens with a scene of Po looking out to the river from the beach in the Main Land, during the day. Noo Noo will approach her, speaking for a short time with Po until telling her to go back to the Teletubby House to eat. After the cutscene introduction, she will arrive at the house. As she approaches, Tinky Winky will run up and greet her. Po will respond, after which the player has the choice of speaking to Laa Laa, kicking Laa-Laa's Ball into the distance, and to enter the house. Once inside, she will be able to talk to Dipsy. He will provide guidance to the player as Po must turn on the power then attempt to use the custard machine, breaking it in the process, after which she will have to grab the toolbox from the workbench and fix the custard machine. After this is done, Dipsy will ask Po to hand out Tubby Custard to each of the other three Teletubbies. After giving custard to the others, Po will make one last custard for herself. All four Teletubbies will then go to sleep afterward. 10 hours later, during the night, Po will still be awake. She will watch Tinky Winky as he gets up, breaks the custard machine, and leaves. At this point, the player will be able to make the choice between following him alone or waking the others up as well. After the choice is made, Po will grab the Builder's Torch from the workbench and leave to find Tinky Winky. If the others are woken up, then Laa Laa will search with Po, first searching the beach while Po goes to search near a tree. If the player chose to go alone, then they will have the option to search the beach first. If Po goes to the tree first, she will find a Tubby Custard behind the tree, and comment on the unusual position of it. She will then leave to search for Tinky Winky at the beach. When Po goes to the beach, she will approach Tinky Winky from behind. If the others were woken up, she will comment on Laa Laa's corpse. Tinky Winky will then turn around and begin to chase Po. She will attempt to hide from him inside the Teletubby House until she finds Dipsy's corpse inside, where she will then start running along a side path to try and escape Tinky Winky. She will then stop in front of a tree and get caught by him, after which the chapter abruptly ends. Chapter 1 In Chapter 1 - A New Day, when The Guardian explores the Main Land to collect the Tubby Custards in the area, Po's hanging corpse will be found at the tree she was caught at. When checking her area, a more eerie and dark theme will play. She does not affect gameplay here whatsoever. Chapter 3 In Chapter 3 - Run Away, she will first appear as a hallucination in the Satellite Station after crawling through the vents to retrieve the keycard, telling the Guardian to play with her, Laa Laa, and Tinky Winky. She will disappear when approached. In the Outskirts, if the Guardian refuses to join up with Noo Noo, Po will be summoned by Noo Noo to kill the Guardian. A three-phase boss fight will initiate, with the same mechanics as the The Announcer's battle. In her first phase, she takes on her pre-mutation, with three different attacks: * Swinging a punch at the player, which hits twice. * Smashing the ground, affecting a medium-sized area around her. * Summoning a trail of jagged rocks, which protrude from the ground in a straight line towards the player. When Po's health is just above two thirds full, she will run to a specific spot in the map and use her rock trail attack. After going down to about two-thirds of her health, she will transform into her first monster form, with three new attacks: * Swinging her blades towards the player, hitting once. * Shooting out a dark red projectile at the player while screaming. * Summoning a trail of fire, which appears in a straight line towards the player. At about a third of her health, she will transform again into her second monster form, with yet again three new attacks: * Stomping her front legs onto the player, hitting once. * Shooting three flaming rock projectiles in a row towards the player. * Summoning a circle of fire that covers a certain area around Po for a short amount of time, damaging the player on contact and preventing the player from getting close and attacking. When at about a sixth of her health, she will run to a specific spot in the map and shoot seven fireballs in a row at the player. If the Guardian dies to Po's second monster form, the "Bad Ending" will play instead of restarting the battle, during which Po will have disappeared along with Noo Noo. If the player manages to defeat Po, the "Good Ending" will play. If the Guardian decides to join Noo Noo instead, they will travel to the Custard Facility along with Po, who will be in her first phase. When spoken to, she will only reply with ticking noises. While speaking to Noo Noo, Po will approach behind the Guardian, and if the player refuses to eat the Tubby Custard, Po will attack the Guardian, causing him to lose his legs and fall into the vat of custard, becoming infected in the process. This results in the "Regretful Ending". Multiplayer In all versions of the Main Land, she appears in her corpse form at a tree close to the Teletubby House. She does not affect gameplay at all whatsoever. In Collect and Versus, she appears in the Secret Center on her pre-mutation, in the Satellite Station on her first phase and in Outskirts (Day) on her second phase. Like other monsters, she will approach the closest Tubby Custard to the player and patrol around it, until she spots the player, either by seeing it or by being too close to the latter. When the player is spotted, she will scream and chase the player until all nearby players are far away enough or dead. She is not very much of a threat in her pre-mutation and first phase due to her slow attack as well as being easily detectable due to her idle ticking noises, though she is silent on her pre-mutation. In her second phase, she is more dangerous due to her faster attack, lack of idle noise and higher range, though the map is usually large and open enough to easily avoid her. Survival For more infos, see Survival She appears as a boss at the tenth wave of her respective map. In each of her infected forms, she has fire-based special abilities. Sandbox For more infos, see Sandbox She can appear in each of her forms as an enemy, an ally or a playable character. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies Screamer4.png|In one of the Popups. Po Head Texture.png|Texture of her face. Po Head Texture ST2.png|Po's head texture in ST2. Slendytubbies II Corpse Popup6.png|In one of the Popups. Popup6 (bright).png|(brightened). Popup7.png|In one of the Popups. Slendytubbies II 2020-01-31 22-08-13-200.jpg|In Tubbycraft. Infected Satellite Station.png|In ''Slendytubbies II. NecroPo Profile.png|Chasing the player. ''Slendytubbies 2D Corpse PO.tex (2).png 1st Phase Po Sprite.png Po Sprite 2.png Po sprites.png Po Sprite 4.png Po Sprite 3.png 2nd Phase Spider Po Sprite 1.png Spider Po Sprite 3.png Spider Po Sprites.png Spider Po Sprite 2.png Spider Po Sprite 4.png Slendytubbies III Corpse c-pTAFkKxFY.jpg|Po in Slendytubbies III teaser Campaign pozombie.png|Her pre-mutation. po2p.png|Her first phase. Poarachnid.png|Her second phase. Multiplayer Satellite_Station_3.png|In Multiplayer Po Versus Mp.jpg|In Versus Mode Sandbox Mode Mug-PrePo.png Mug-Po.png Mug-SpiderPo.png Renders PO.png PO 2.png ZeoWorks Smiley Confused.png|Confused Happy2.png|Happy Surprised.png|Surprised |-| Audio = Gameplay Screams/ Spotting Sounds 1st and 2nd Phase. Pre-Mutation. Idle (1st Phase) Her clicking noises. Slendytubbies III Theme Death Reveal Boss Battle |-| Trivia = Slendytubbies * She is seen on the menu screen. * She was hung to death by Tinky Winky, as seen in ''Slendytubbies III. * She is the only playable character in the demo of Slendytubbies III. * As seen in the unlisted movie by Santikun, Po is revealed to have hanged herself. This was changed in Slendytubbies III, as Tinky Winky did this instead. ** Mistakingly, Po is referred to as he. Slendytubbies II * Her infected design is based on the Slasher necromorph in the acclaimed Dead Space series. * One of the Popups show her hanging, with her friends. Slendytubbies 2D 1st Phase * In the Versus Mode, there is a bug where she can permanently pass through the walls. * After listening closely the ambiance of the Satellite Station, her clicks can be heard in the background. * She most likely looks like herself when she was normal, but with red eyes and additional members. 2nd Phase * She is one of the enemies to be added in an update, the others being Laa-Laa, Tinky Tank and Lake Dipsy. ** They all have their design from Slendytubbies III. * She and Cave Tubbie both are as fast as the player, without counting the enemies in Training Maze. * She is the only tracker of the game to not have an idle sound. * Her sprites are made by Ruption Shine. Slendytubbies III * Out of the four main Teletubbies, she is the only playable one. * This also makes her being the second playable character, after The Guardian. * Her death theme sounds similar to a combination of the Outskirts ambiance and a sped up version of the Military Base ambiance. Pre-Mutation * She has the same scream as Ghost Girl's but reversed. ** She, along with Laa-Laa and the New Borns, have an edited version of another monster's scream. * She is the only Teletubbie to be shown as an enemy during a pre-mutation. ** This makes her the only character to be seen in three different forms as an enemy. * She has the exact same animations than Tinky Winky and Evil Guardian. 1st Phase * By looking at her from below, her normal mouth is under her alien-ish jaw. ** It can be a texture error * She is one of the four characters who can have multiple mutations, the others being Tinky Winky, Dipsy and The Guardian. * It is not explained how she is able to use special abilities in battle. They are possibly simply added in for gameplay. * Unlike previous games, her monster forms now have cracked television screens, just like her corpse. ** However, she does not have any signs of her nose in her monster forms. This may either be an oversight or there simply were no visible marks made while she was hung. * Her battle theme, as of an update, now applies to any of the Multiplayer Survival boss battles if they did not have a unique one before, replacing Tinky Winky's chase theme. * She is the enemy with the slowest attack speed, making her the least dangerous enemy of the game. * She is one of the few infected to display a dialogue text, the others being Tinky Winky and the Yeti Tubbie, though all are silent. 2nd Phase * She has the same scream than her previous mutation. * She shares her attack speed with Cave Tubbie, Arrow Tubbie, Crawler Tubbie, Shadow Tubbie, The Announcer, The Imposter and the New Borns Duo. Category:Slendytubbies Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:Characters Category:Victims Category:Teletubbies Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Infected